


8 x 8

by Ayanomenella



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Maladie, Psychologie, Regret, Solitude, Trahison - Freeform, adieu, conflit familial, douleur, larmes, monotonie, souffrance, tristesse, échec
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanomenella/pseuds/Ayanomenella
Summary: Parmi toutes les souffrances qui existent sur terre, quelle est la plus dure et la plus douloureuse ?Huit personnes, huit sentiments différents. Huit personnes qui ne se sont jamais rencontré et qui n'ont aucun lien entre elles. Leur seul point commun : toutes sont persuadées que la situation qu'ils vivent est la pire qui puisse être.





	1. Prologue : 8 x 8 = 64

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai retrouvé cette fanfic que j'ai écrit l'année dernière sur un cahier dans le simple but de m’entraîner. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier, mais j'ai bien aimé le résultat, et je me suis dit que certains pourraient apprécier aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de la publier.
> 
> Cette fanfiction est différente des deux autres que j'ai écrites. Elle sera plus concentrée sur le côté psychologique. De chaque jeu PL, plus le crossover et le film, j'ai pris un personnage. Ce qui nous en fait huit. Ce personnage souffre de quelque chose, et croit obstinément qu'il s'agit de la pire souffrance qui puisse être.  
> Vous vous direz que c'est très pessimiste, et ceux qui ont lu l'ultime énigme vont me prendre pour une vraie sadique, mais lisez jusqu'à la fin avant d'en juger.
> 
> Et un dernier point. Au début de chaque chapitre, j'indiquerai le jeu/ film duquel j'ai prit le personnage. Si vous n'y avez pas joué, évitez de lire ce chapitre pour ne pas vous spoiler. Vous pouvez terminer le reste sans problème.
> 
> Bon, j'arrête avec les préambules. Bonne lecture.

_8 x 8 = 64._

Cette toute petite ligne parmis cent autres que vous avez apprises à l’école primaire lorsque vous avez fait les tables de multiplications, est en fait bien plus compliquée que ce que vous avez pu imaginer. Même lorsque vous étiez enfants, et que vous vous demandiez à quoi cela peut bien servir d’apprendre tous ces chiffres.

Oui, c’est encore plus compliqué que ça.

 

8 x 8 = 64.                                              

Additionnez le 6 et le 4, cela donne 10. Additionnez le 1 et le 0, cela donne 1.

Vous voyez, 8 x 8 n’est en fait qu’une seule chose.

 

8 x 8 = 64.

Multipliez 6 par 4, cela donne 24. Multipliez 2 par 4, cela donne 8.

Vous voyez, 8 x 8 revient toujours à 8.

 

8 x 8 = 64.

Additionnez le 6 et le 4, cela donne 10. Multipliez le 1 par 0, cela donne 0.

Vous voyez, 8 x 8 n’est en fait rien du tout.

 


	2. Sans titre numéro 1

**Professeur Layton et la diva éternelle.**

* * *

 

** Sans titre numéro 1: **

Janice ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était déjà tard et la jeune cantatrice commençait déjà à se sentir épuisée.

Être l'un des protagonistes d'une histoire presque chimérique n'est pas de tout repos. Lorsqu'elle et ses compagnons étaient revenus à Londres, la presse ainsi que des centaines de curieux s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Tous voulaient savoir plus sur le jeu de la vie éternelle, comment ça s'était passé, était-ce bien réel et si oui, qui avait gagné.

Elle s'affala sur son lit. La journée avait été longue. Il avait fallu tout expliquer, et maintenant, elle savait que cette histoire allait faire la une de tous les journaux le lendemain.

 _La diva éternelle_ , c'est ainsi que tout le monde l'avait surnommée. Elle pouvait même voir ces trois mots dans le sous-titre d'un article de presse qui chercherait à exploiter une histoire qui était tout sauf agréable pour se faire connaître.

Janice, elle, détestait cette appellation. Quelque chose en elle la rendait terriblement nostalgique. Elle était peut-être une diva, mais le mot « éternelle » n'avait aucun sens là-dedans.

Royaume éternel, vie éternelle, diva éternelle, elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre ces mots.

Tout en regardant dans le plafond, les dernières images de cette histoire lui repassaient par la tête. Cette histoire était finie, Oswald Whistler avait été emprisonnée, et Mélina était partie à jamais…

Janice en voulait ces journalistes qui voulaient garder cette histoire en vie alors qu'elle était déjà terminée un peu comme elle en voulait à Oswald d'avoir essayé de garder sa fille en vie alors que son sort était scellé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être que sa blessure serait guérie, à cet instant.

Il ne fallait pas divaguer. C'était sa faute à elle aussi.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit le petit bijou qu'elle gardait sur la table de chevet, un collier très précieux qui était désormais son seul lien avec Mélina.

Elle le regarda quelques minutes, avant de fondre en larmes.

Ce soir-là, les voisins de la cantatrice ont cru entendre une douce chanson provenir de chez elle. Une belle chanson triste aux paroles émouvantes. Ceux qui connaissaient Janice ont remarqué qu'elle était différente de tout ce qu'elle avait chanté auparavant. Sa voix était empreinte de quelque chose de spécial… mais ils n'arrivaient pas à dire quoi, au juste.

Personne ne sut que cette « chose », c'étaient les larmes que la jeune diva versait avec chacun de ses mots.

«  _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que l'adieu ?_  »


	3. Sans titre numéro 2

**Professeur Layton et le destin perdu.**

* * *

 

** Sans-titre numéro 2: **

Le gardien de la prison ferma la cellule à clé avant de s'éloigner, suivi par le regard las du jeune homme qui était enfermé à l'intérieur.

C'était tous les jours pareil. Il venait lui ouvrir la porte, l'accompagnait jusqu'à la grande salle où les prisonniers se réunissaient pour manger, puis le rendait à sa cellule.

Dans la prison, on apprend à faire la différence entre la vie d'un humain, et celle des autres créatures sans intelligence.

Ça, c'était le quotidien d'un prisonnier classé parmi les prisonniers dangereux.

Ça, c'était le quotidien de Clive Dove.

Bizarrement, cette vie âpre et amère ne dérangeait pas plus que ça l'ancien journaliste. À son avis, il devait s'estimer heureux de s'en être sorti avec seulement trente ans de prison. Avec ce qu'il avait fait, il méritait la prison à vie, sinon la peine capitale...

Encore une autre nuit à passer dans cette cellule humide et lorsqu'on n'a rien à faire, les pensées négatives ne tardent jamais à s'inviter.

Rien. Rien ne faisait souffrir Clive plus que ses propres actes. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait stupide d'avoir voulu démolir toute une ville sur un simple coup de tête. Sans parler de toutes les années gâchées à planifier cette destruction.

En gros, il avait rassemblé sa jeunesse, son argent, ses forces, et les avait échangés contre trente ans de prison et une réputation de criminel. En bonus, il avait appris le véritable sens du mot  _vengeance_.

Lorsqu'on est accablé par de telles sensations, une vie sans goût devient le dernier de nos soucis.

Il regarda la casquette bleue qui était jetée sur son lit, et se demanda pourquoi il l'avait gardée... Elle ne lui servirait plus à rien, à présent. Sauf peut-être à raviver des souvenirs. C'était presque à croire qu'il aimait souffrir.

Il l'écarta pour pouvoir s'allonger. Le soleil n'était même pas encore couché, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'attendait plus la nuit pour dormir.

Dans la prison, le temps doit surement s'arrêter...

Il ferma les yeux. Il détestait rester éveillé à cause des pensées noires qui s'emparaient de lui. Il détestait dormir aussi, à cause des cauchemars qui venaient hanter son sommeil. Mais entre les regrets et les cauchemars, il préférait les cauchemars. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'endormit très vite.

«  _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que le regret ?_  »


	4. Sans titre numéro 3

**Professeur Layton et l'étrange village.**

* * *

 

** Sans titre numéro 3: **

Le coucher de soleil est juste magnifique, vu depuis la grande tour de Saint-Mystère. C'est tellement dommage de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un.

Bruno rentra à nouveau à la tour. Si un paysage nous rend tristes, il vaut mieux l'éviter. La construction avait été entièrement détruite, mais ses robots l'avaient reconstruite, et maintenant, c'était comme une maison pour lui. Il y passait toutes ses journées, ne sortant que très rarement. Durant les dernières années, il avait pu perfectionner ses robots au point que ceux-ci ne se cassaient plus. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient être utiles après le départ de Flora, mais il s'était occupé d'eux pour chasser l'ennui seulement...

Et justement. À présent qu'il ne voyait pas comment les améliorer davantage, il n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie.

Certes, Saint-Mystère était un charmant village, mais Bruno ne l'aimait pas. Il l'aimait avant, lorsqu'il était la raison de son existence. Mais avec la mort d'Augustus et le départ de Flora, l'ingénieur se retrouva complètement seul en cet endroit perdu.

À quoi cela sert de prétendre d'être heureux lorsqu'on ne l'est pas ?

Est-ce une vie que de passer ses journées entre des robots ? De sentir qu'on est le seul à exister vraiment ?

Ils ressemblaient à de vrais humains, ses robots, mais ça restait des machines, et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Tout ceci n'atteignait même pas le statut d'une illusion dans laquelle on se croirait entouré d'amis alors qu'on est en fait seul. Non, Bruno se croyait seul, et était seul.

Bien sûr, il avait essayé de lutter. Au début, il avait essayé de sortir marcher dans les rues du petit village en essayant de créer une illusion et d'y croire en essayant d'imaginer que ses machines étaient de vraies personnes.

Ça n'a pas marché.

Dès lors, il commença à s'enfermer dans son atelier. Était-ce une bonne idée d'avoir créé ces robots, en premier lieu ? Après tout, c'est seulement dans les contes de fées que les vrais héros sont récompensés à la fin. Dans la vérité, on les laisse finir le peu de jours qu'il leur reste malheureux, abandonnés et seuls.

Il ferma la fenêtre pour ne pas voir le coucher de soleil.

« _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que la solitude ?_  »


	5. Sans titre numéro 4

**Professeur Layton VS Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney.**

* * *

 

** Sans titre numéro 4 : **

Elle pouvait sentir le vent jouer avec ses longs cheveux violets ; elle pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil frapper sur sa peau blanche. Elle pouvait sentir tout ça, debout au sommet du beffroi de Labyrinthia.

Elle pouvait aussi sentir le petit pendentif sur son coup, mais lui, contrairement au vent et au soleil, ne la rendait pas heureuse. C’était peut-être parce qu’il avait marqué le début d’une histoire où elle avait joué, malgré elle, un rôle qu’elle n’aimait pas du tout.

Depuis le sommet du beffroi,  Éva Belleduque pouvait aussi voir la foule d’habitants qui se regroupait devant l’entrée de la ville pour dire au revoir à ces étrangers qui, soit disons, les avaient réveillés d’un long cauchemar. Mais Éva avait choisi de ne pas participer aux adieux, non pas que leur départ l’attristait…

En réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissante envers eux, ou si elle devait leur en vouloir.

Elle put distinguer dans la foule l’image d’une jeune fille blonde qui secouait énergiquement les bras. C’était Aria, et elle avait été son amie. Elle était plus jeune qu’elle, et surtout beaucoup plus innocente. Elle n’avait pas songé à lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu’une seconde pour le cauchemar qu’elle lui avait fait vivre durant dix ans. Car oui, Aria avait beaucoup souffert. Que ce soit par les habitants, et c’était la faute d’Éva, ou par sa propre conscience, et c’était la faute d’Éva aussi.

Ça avait été une longue quête pour l’ancienne inquisitrice. Elle y avait perdu son père… et sa meilleure amie.

Eh oui, même si Aria disait lui avoir tout pardonné, ne lui en avoir jamais voulu en premier lieu, Éva, elle, ne se pardonnait pas. Elle avait trahi Aria, avait été à l’origine de ses souffrances, et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, avait nourri une haine démesurée pour elle durant toutes ces années.

On dit que c’est dur d’être trahi. Avoir trahi l’est encore plus.

Si seulement Aria avait été furieuse contre elle, si seulement elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. C’est tellement plus facile de se trouver des excuses lorsque les autres ne le font pas pour nous.

La cloche du beffroi sonna, rappelant à Éva Belleduque ce jour où elle avait «éradiqué la ville en la faisant sonner. La pensée la fit sourire, même si elle n’était pas forcément agréable.

Elle voulait rester la grande inquisitrice Aurora encore un peu.

«  _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que la trahison ?_  »


	6. Sans titre numéro 5

**Professeur Layton et l’héritage des Aslantes :**

* * *

 

** Sans titre numéro 5 : **

Douze ans, sept mois, et huit jours.

C’était exactement le temps qu’il lui restait avant de sortir de prison.

Léon Bronev était assis dans sa cellule, un livre entre les mains. Il ne prettait pas attention aux autres prisonniers, se concentrant uniquement sur sa lecture. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il paraissait faire. Car, loin des lettres gravées en encre noire sur du papier légèrement jauni, les pensées de l’ancien chef de Traget étaient ailleurs…

Pour être une punition, la prison en est une. On s’ennuie tellement qu’on pense à tout. On a le temps d’analyser bien comme il faut les raisons de notre présence en ces lieux, comment, et pourquoi on a échoué dans des plans qu’on a passé des années à préparer.

Et on se demande comment la personne qu’on était dans le passé a pu être aussi stupide…

Il tourna une page comme pour se convaincre encore plus qu’il lisait. Chaque instant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, comment il n’a pas remarqué ceci, comment il a pu passer à côté de cela. Il avait sacrifié toute sa vie pour un rêve, il avait perdu sa femme, son fils ainé le détestait et le cadet ne le reconnaissait même plus comme père.

Et malgré tout cela, il s’était permis d’échouer. Il avait permis à son rêve de s’évaporer, comme ça, alors qu’il était tout proche. Aveuglé par son obstination, il n’a pu que réveiller le côté obscur de l’héritage des Aslantes. Il n’a pas été capable de comprendre ce que tous les autres ont compris, et dire qu’il était celui qui connaissait le mieux cette civilisation…

Il termina de lire une page. Et si, à ce moment, quelqu’un était venu lui demander de quoi elle parlait, il n’aurait su répondre.

Si quelqu’un avait été capable de lire ses pensées, il aurait sans doute essayé de le consoler en lui disant que le plus important, c’était que tout le monde allait bien. Que les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves, que l’humanité a été sauvée malgré tout…

Les gens croient toujours comprendre. C’est parce que, eux, même s’ils ont connu l’échec, n’avaient pas eu à l’affronter de la manière qu’il avait dû le faire.

Léon Bronev acceptait la prison ; il acceptait le ressentiment de ses deux fils à son égard, la réputation noire qu’il avait acquise, la perte de son statut de chef de Traget, l’avenir inconnu qui l’attendait…

Il y avait une seule chose qu’il n’acceptait pas, une chose qu’il trouvait absolument injuste. 

«  _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que l’échec ?_  »


	7. Sans titre numéro 6

**Professeur Layton et l’appel du spectre.**

* * *

 

** Sans titre numéro 6 : **

Arianna Barde pénétra dans sa chambre. Une douce odeur de bois y régnait, probablement celle des nouveaux meubles que les villageois lui avaient offerts pour fêter son rétablissement.

Arianna était une petite fille orpheline, mais elle n’était pas seule. Elle avait son frère Tony et tous les habitants de Misthallery étaient ses amis. Elle ne manquait presque de rien. Presque.

Elle avança vers la seule pièce qui n’avait pas été changée dans sa chambre : son piano. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches et appuyèrent doucement. Pendant une minute, elle joua une mélodie qui ressemblait à celle qu’elle jouait avec la flute pour apaiser Loosha.

Le son d’une mélodie émanant d’un vieux piano, les rayons du soleil frappant contre de nouveaux meubles frais, une belle jeune fille souriante. N’importe qui aurait pu croire que tout allait bien.

Mais ce n’était pas le cas.

Soudain, les doigts d’Arianna se crispèrent. Le piano produit un son confus et aigu. Elle perdit son équilibre, et tomba sur ses genoux, laissant une larme glisser sur sa joue et s’écraser sur le sol.

Arianna n’était pas malheureuse.

Elle avait une vie paisible, des amis, un frère remarquable. Tout allait bien. Et pourtant, elle était là en train de pleurer en crispant les poings. Elle pleurait pour une raison plus… catégorique, et elle aurait accepté tous les supplices psychologiques qu’on pourrait infliger à quelqu’un pour qu’on la débarrasse de son unique souffrance.

La douleur physique.

Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Elle se mordait les lèvres et serrait les poings pour ne pas crier, et essayait en vain d’étouffer ses larmes car elle ne voulait pas faire peur à son frère. Elle sentait la douleur sortir de son cœur et se propager dans tout son corps, la rendant incapable de bouger.

Il y a quelques jours seulement, son médecin certifia qu’elle était complètement guérie. Tout le monde était heureux, elle la première. Mais depuis, pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnue, il lui arrivait de temps en temps, sans raison et sans prévenir, ce qui venait de lui arriver à l’instant. Une douleur atroce provenant de nulle part. Elle ne durait que quelques minutes avant de se dissiper, mais ces quelques minutes suffisaient pour abattre la pauvre enfant.

C’était sans doute à cause de sa maladie. Peut-être n’était-elle pas complètement guérie, après tout ? Elle songea à en parler à son médecin, mais y renonça immédiatement. N’avait-il pas dit qu’elle était rétablie alors que ce n’était pas le cas ? Il ne savait rien du tout et Arianna ne lui faisait plus confiance.

En parler à l’un des villageois ? Non, ce n’était pas une décision sage non plus. Ils avaient d’autres priorités dans leurs vies, pourquoi se soucieraient-ils d’elle ?

Et en parler à Tony ? Jamais ! Son petit frère avait tant fait pour elle ; ça serait juste l’inquiéter pour rien.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Arianna comprit ce que voulait dire souffrir seule. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’endurer cette douleur abominable, hantée par elle et attendant sa venue à tout instant. Pire, elle devait la cacher, faire en sorte que personne ne s’en rende compte.

Parfois, elle entendait des villageois rouspéter et se plaindre de ce qu’ils osaient appeler « des problèmes ». Elle se contentait de tourner le dos en soupirant. Savaient-ils tout ce qu’elle était prête à faire pour échanger sa douleur contre les leurs ?

Peu à peu, la douleur s’estompa. Arianna tremblait encore, les gouttes de sueur sur son visage mélangées aux larmes qu’elle n’a pas pu arrêter. Elle se leva. Il fallait qu’elle continue de jouer avec son piano, de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Même si au fond d’elle-même, elle était brisée en mille morceaux.

Si la douleur physique aux yeux de l’ancienne amie de Loosha était pire que la douleur psychique, c’est car la douleur physique engendre toujours, toujours, la douleur psychique. Et c’est dans ce tourbillon sans fin que vivait Arianna Barde.

Elle reprit la mélodie là où elle l’avait arrêtée. La façon dont elle jouait à présent était médiocre, mais tant pis.

La question qu’elle se posait à l’instant était purement rhétorique.

«  _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que la douleur physique ?_  »


	8. Sans titre numéro 7

**Professeur Layton et la boîte de pandore.**

* * *

 

** Sans titre numéro 7 : **

En regardant le somptueux train s’éloigner, debout devant ce qui était devenu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ses pensées étaient fixées sur une seule et unique question.

Et maintenant ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le vieil homme qui était lui aussi là pour dire adieu à ceux qui l’avaient sauvé de sa terrible folie. Il la regarda aussi, et sourit. Elle était heureuse qu’il puisse enfin sourire après tant d’années.

Elle était heureuse, vraiment.

Puis ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le palais, ou plutôt, ce qui en restait. Le château des Van Herzen, celui de son grand-père, avait été complètement détruit.

À nouveau, la question la frappa. Et maintenant ?

Au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il n’y avait pas mille solutions. Il fallait revenir à Dropstone. Ils allaient revenir à Dropstone.

Et Vladimir pourrait vivre le restant de ses jours dans cette petite ville fondée par sa défunte femme. Il retrouverait son frère, et tout irait bien. Il n’y avait qu’un seul petit problème insignifiant.

Elle, Katia, n’aimait pas Dropstone.

Correction : elle, Katia, détestait Dropstone.

Ce n’était pas le village en lui-même, non. Dropstone était un endroit parfaitement charmant, ses habitants des gens chaleureux et bons. C’était l’endroit où elle avait vécu toute sa vie, l’endroit qui marquait le peu de souvenirs qu’il lui restait de sa grand-mère.

Mais c’était aussi l’endroit qu’il lui rappelait qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à s’entendre avec son père.

Comment c’était arrivé ? Katia ne le savait pas. Elle avait l’impression que ça avait été comme ça depuis sa naissance. Certaines personnes n’arriveront jamais à s’entendre. Mais pourquoi cela devait être avec son père qu’elle était condamnée à vivre dans un conflit perpétuel ?

Le ciel était remarquablement bleu, ce jour-là, et tout semblait briller. Rien à voir avec l’ambiance morose que faisait régner le gaz hallucinogène auparavant.

Oh, elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ces disputes. Elle avait perdu sa mère avant même qu’elle ne réalise qu’elle en avait une, et ne voulait surement pas perdre son père aussi. Seulement, ça n’avait jamais marché. Ce n’était pas comme si M. Anderson était l’unique coupable ; elle aussi était peut-être un peu trop indépendante, un peu rebelle, d’une certaine manière.

Le soleil brillait. Le train était déjà si loin qu’ils pouvaient à peine le voir. Vladimir souriait.

Katia aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère. Sa mort a été un véritable choc pour elle. Elle a eu l’impression d’avoir perdu la seule personne au monde capable de la comprendre et de l’aimer. Après le départ de Sophia, la relation de Katia avec son père n’a fait qu’empirer. Au fond d’elle-même, elle savait que son père l’aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas la comprendre.

C’était la même chose pour elle.

Aujourd’hui, ou peut-être demain, elle et son grand-père retourneraient à Drapostone, et les gens viendraient les accueillir, et tout le village serait en effervescence à cause de leur arrivée. M. Anderson, lui, lui jetterait un regard froid plein de reproches ; et même si au fond, il serait heureux du retour de sa fille unique saine et sauve, il se contenterait de lui dire qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû fuir de la sorte et qu’elle n’apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. Puis, il tournerait les talons et la laisserait seule, bien qu’au milieu d’une énorme foule. Elle serait obligée de faire semblant d’être heureuse, de rire, et de tout leur raconter. Tout, c’est-à-dire tout, à part ses souffrances.

Et le soir, lorsqu’elle se retrouverait seule dans sa chambre, Katia pleurerait. Elle pleurerait car elle n’avait plus de mère, ni de père.

Vladimir se retourna vers sa petite-fille qui regardait l’horizon d’un air vide, et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit, et lui dit que oui.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge.

Katia était heureuse d’avoir enfin quelqu’un pour remplacer Sophia dans sa vie. Elle ne demandait rien de plus.

Et pourtant…

«  _Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que le conflit familial ?_  »


	9. Sans titre numéro 8

**Professeur Layton et le masque des miracles :**

* * *

 

** Titre numéro 8 : **

Parfois, lorsqu’on est déterminé à réaliser un objectif, on oublie tout le reste.

Lui, par exemple, avait commi cette erreur. Il lui a fallu pour le comprendre d’atteindre son ultime objectif.

Il s’appellait Henry Dumont, et devait refaire sa vie ayant dépassé la trentaine.

Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, il n’avait plus qu’un seul but : attendre son retour. Il avait construit sa vie sur cet objectif, et maintenant qu’il l’avait atteint, sa vie –quelque part- n’avait plus de sens.

Certes, il était plus qu’heureux d’avoir retrouvé son ami. Certes, leur amitié était plus précieuse à ses yeux que tout au monde. Certes, sur le coup, il avait cru que rien ne pouvait troubler sa joie. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il se posait la question.

Pourquoi vivait-il maintenant ?

Il ne voulait pas dire qu’il vivait pour être le serviteur et ami de Randall, même si c’était le cas. Il s’est rendu compte un peu trop tard qu’il avait attaché son existence à quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qui, contrairement à lui, avait ses rêves et ses ambitions propres.

Ce n’était pas comme si Randall avait été ingrat envers lui. Non, bien au contraire. Il le traitait toujours avec la même gentillesse, la même fraternité. La vie que Henry menait était confortable et commode. Tout ce dont on pourrait rêver, mais terriblement monotone. Et Henry détestait ça.

Il savait que c’était stupide de réfléchir comme ça. Un peu égoïste, même. Avoir retrouvé un ami perdu depuis tant d’années n’était-il pas suffisant pour le bonheur de quelqu’un ? Ce qu’il avait fait n’était-il rien comparé à ce que Randall avait fait pour lui ?

Il savait qu’il était en train de créer un problème de rien, que la situation n’était pas si affreuse. Il avait une belle vie, rien ne l’empêchait de se créer un nouvel objectif et prendre un nouveau départ. Mais il se sentait fatigué. Oui, fatigué ; il avait épuisé toute son énergie durant les dix-huit dernières années. Il n’en pouvait plus.

C’était égoïste, stupide, exagéré, ridicule, et tout ce qu’on voudra dire, mais c’était aussi humain. Henry était un humain. Et l’humain abhorre la monotonie.

Au moins, il était sûr d’une chose. Si le temps revenait en arrière, qu’il se retrouvait à nouveau au jour où il apprit la « mort » de Randall, il aurait agi exactement comme il l’a fait. Il n’aurait rien changé dans l’attitude qu’il avait suivie durant tout ce temps ; car il ne regrettait rien.

C’était une autre contradiction dans sa réflexion ; mais franchement, qui s’en souciait ?

Il regarda le petit robot qu’il gardait encore sur sa table de nuit. Non, il ne regrettait rien !

Mais alors …

_« Y a-t-il pire dans la vie que la monotonie ? »_


	10. Épilogue: La pire des souffrances.

« Monotonie » fut le dernier mot prononcé. Le rédacteur en chef du _London Times_ reposa les huit feuilles de papier empilées les unes sur les autres sur son bureau et releva le regard vers les huit personnes présentes dans la salle. Trois étaient assises sur les chaises prévues à cet effet ; les cinq autres étaient debout, soient devant le bureau, soit contre le mur.

Il marqua un silence, puis joignit les deux mains et reprit la parole.

« Voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j’ai fait tant d’efforts pour vous réunir tous ici. Et que je me suis même donné tant de peine pour obtenir une dérogation spéciale pour ceux qui sont en prison. »

À nouveau, le silence s’installa. Quelques minutes, puis la jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise sur l’une des chaises, probablement la plus jeune du groupe, prit la parole.

« C’est tout de même impressionnant. C’est une énorme coïncidence.

-Je dois avouer que je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel, approuva la jeune fille aux cheveux courts et violets assise devant elle. »

Le rédacteur en chef se balança sur sa chaise.

« Moi non plus, figurez-vous. Au début, j’ai cru que vous vous étiez mis d’accord pour nous faire une mauvaise blague.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés auparavant ! » S’exclama le jeune homme brun coiffé d’une casquette bleue. Il avait été l’un des deux qui avaient obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour sortir de la prison pour une journée, grâce à l’influence de cet homme assis en face d’eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois, répondit ce dernier. J’en suis d’autant plus surpris que ce soit le cas. »

La troisième personne assise, une jeune fille connue pour être une célèbre cantatrice d’opéra, se leva.

« Ainsi, huit personnes qui ne se sont jamais croisées, qui souffrent chacune de son côté, ont décidé, de publier un petit texte sur leurs douleurs dans la rubrique d’écriture du même journal, à la même date. Pis encore, les textes finissent tous les huit par la même phrase, et ont une structure rapprochée ? 

-C’est ça. De toute ma carrière, je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

Le journaliste qui les avait rassemblés reprit les papiers sur lesquels les huit textes étaient écrits. Il savait que chaque lettre, chaque ponctuation, chaque espace, même, représentait la douleur de son auteur. Il savait que les personnes présentes devant lui souffraient. Oui, plus que pour cette magnifique coïncidence, il les avait ramenés pour autre chose…

« Je dois vous dire qu’il est impossible de publier les huit textes le même jour, la page consacrée à cet effet n’étant pas suffisante. Je peux bien entendu en publier un chaque jour, mais j’ai pensé que je devrais vous en parler d’abord. »

Un autre moment de silence, puis un homme d’âge adulte, celui qui avait écrit le dernier texte sur la monotonie de sa vie sans objectif, avança vers le journaliste et reprit sa feuille qui était en haut de la pile.

« Ne publiez pas le mien, dit-il en regardant à nouveau ce qu’il avait écrit. Je pense que la monotonie n’est rien face à la perte d’un être cher, ou encore face à lamaladie et à la douleur physique. »

Les deux jeunes filles concernées par ces deux souffrances s’approchèrent à leur tour et prirent chacune son document.

« Il a raison. J’ai toujours cru que j’étais la seule à souffrir, mais j’ai eu tort.

-Je n’ai écrit cela que pour me plaindre ; c’était vraiment lâche de ma part. »

Les cinq personnes restantes, la fille aux cheveux violets courts, le jeune homme coiffé d’une casquette bleue, le vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe gris, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets qui portait un très beau pendentif autour du cou, et l’autre homme sorti de prison qui s’était tenu en retraite durant toute la discussion, s’approchèrent à leur tour et prirent leurs textes. 

Puis, s’échangeant un dernier regard, les huit personnes décidèrent qu’elles n’avaient plus rien à faire ici. Ils remercièrent ou dirent simplement adieu à celui qui les avait appelés, et sortirent de la pièce.

Le rédacteur en chef du _London Times_ s’effondra sur sa chaise peu confortable, et les regarda sortir l’un après l’autre. Il avait un large sourire sur le visage. Lorsque la porte se ferma finalement, son sourire ne fit que s’élargir davantage, et il lâcha un soupir se soulagement.

Lorsqu’il a vu les huit textes arrivés en même temps, il a vraiment été surpris par une telle coïncidence. Mais ce qui l’a le plus frappé, c’était l’état dans lequel sombraient ces personnes désespérées.

Alors il a décidé que pour une fois, il allait faire une bonne action.

En les réunissant, il avait espéré montrer à chacun d’eux que la situation qu’il vivait n’était pas la pire qui puisse être, qu’il y avait d’autres gens qui souffraient. Si un tel acte pouvait apaiser leurs souffrances ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu, alors il était prêt à leur faire.

Car, après tout, ce sont huit vies entières qui étaient menacées.

Avait-il réussi ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être restait-il parmi eux quelques-uns qui continuaient à croire que la chose dont ils souffraient était plus douloureuse que celle des autres. Mais une chose était sûre, cependant.

Ils étaient tous les huit convaincus que leur souffrance n’était pas la pire qui puisse être. Tout simplement car, avant de sortir, ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur la nature du pire sentiment qui pourrait hanter la vie de quelqu’un. Ils n’avaient rien dit, mais le journaliste l’avait remarqué dans leurs regards.

Adieu, regret, solitude, trahison, échec, douleur, conflit familial, monotonie, c’étaient tous des états affreux, mais il y avait une souffrance bien plus affreuse. C’était, en réalité, la seule chose qu’ils avaient en commun. Mais ils avaient le pouvoir de la supprimer.

Le rédacteur en chef continua de sourire en regardant le tiroir encore ouvert duquel il avait sorti les huit textes. Oui, il avait commis une bonne action.

«  _Après tout_ , se dit-il en tendant la main pour fermer ce tiroir, _y a-t-il pire dans la vie que le pessimisme_  ? »


End file.
